Love Potion No 9
by IndubitablyInsane
Summary: Alex makes a love potion and it goes wrong. In addition, it doesn't even make it to the right person. Alex has to deal with a lovesick Harper while she tries to undo her own love potion. Halex. This is just a teaser, more is to come :
1. Chapter 1

I Kissed A Girl

* * *

><p>The door swung open to reveal a distraught Alex, but that didn't last long as Harper sprung onto Alex. The creak of the floorboards joined the sharp intake of breath in musically accompanying Harper's sudden actions. Once round lips were flattened against one another as Harper kissed Alex. Alex, the prey, the attacked, the kissed, smiled slightly. Not because of the surprise kiss but because of the song that flashed through her mind in that instant: <em>I kissed a girl and I liked it. The taste of her cherry chapstick.<em> Thankfully, though, Harper's lips did _not_ taste like cherry chapstick. Shaking the ranting thoughts from her head, Alex's mind registered what was going on and quickly reacted.

The faces pulled apart and the lips regained their rotund shape. Alex bit the inside of her cheek looked into Harper's eyes. She searched her face for some kind of answer, but having no such luck, decided to verbalize the question. "Harper," Alex hissed, attracting Harper's wandering eyes, "what the _hell_ is going on?"

* * *

><p><strong>So... This was just a teaser for the story that I may or may not be writing. It all depends on if anyone is interested in the story. If you want me to continue this story, you will have to review or, you know, something like that. If you are interested, the future of this fic holds some halex stuff, drama up the wazoo, and (hopefully) an interesting plot that will keep you guessing. It will be awesome :P<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Smile Upon Me Pt. 1

000000

"Harper, what the _hell_ is going on?" The harshness of Alex's words cut into the stiff quietness of the room, causing Harper to flinch slightly. Alex ran a hand clumsily through her hair, shifted uncomfortably on her feet, and crossed her arms before finally reaching towards Harper, "Harper, I'm sorry. Just, please, tell me what just happened."

Harper seemed to swoon at Alex's touch, but answered promptly, "I kissed you." Alex's eyes widened as if she had been smacked in the face; as if she wasn't aware that Harper had just kissed her; as if she thought Harper wasn't aware that she had just kissed her. "Alex," Harper said quietly, building up courage, "Alex, I love you."

Alex's breathing stopped, as did her fidgeting. She stood as still as a statue, afraid to make any sort of movement. Maybe if she didn't move, Harper would react like all other frightening things; lose interest and leave. However, Alex had no such luck, she was stuck with her best friend declaring her love.

Outside of their private room a party raged on. Unsuspecting teens drank their beer and danced to the music, completely unaware of the frozen time in the next room. Synthesizers and a weak voice boomed from the oversized speakers. A pit of bodies swayed to the beat, ignoring the words sung lazily by the electro-pop band. But as Alex contemplated what to do next, she listened carefully to the pulsating music:

"Oh yeah, you're the best damn friend that I'll ever have  
>You'll always smile upon me when the season's bad<br>You'll always make me feel best even when I'm blue  
>You'll always smile upon me and I'll smile upon you too"<p>

00000000

Earlier that day, Harper and Alex went through their day in the normal way; suffering through school. Well, Alex suffered through it. Harper enjoyed school, even if it did take away from the time that she got to spend with Zeke.

Lunch time finally rolled around and Alex was dragging. She stood impatiently in the lunch line with Harper, waiting to quench her hunger with colorless slop that smelled like dog food. Harper was babbling on about a Spanish presentation she had to give, so Alex thought it would be the opportune time to scope out the lunch room for her current flavor of the week.

"Alex, are you even listening to me?" Harper noticed Alex's glazed eyes and followed the direction of her glance. Her eyes found a clean-cut guy with close-cropped blonde hair, a blue polo shirt, and faded blue jeans: Mike.

Harper pinched Alex's arm, smiling and shaking her head slightly. Alex quickly snapped out of her trance and turned aggressively towards Harper, "Ow! What'd you do that for?"

Harper's eyebrows raised instinctively, but instead of telling Alex that she was practically drooling over Mike, she motioned to the cafeteria worker holding out a tray containing grey mashed potatoes, grey turkey, and brown carrots. Alex half-smiled at Harper, glad that she hadn't been caught staring, and grabbed the tray from the lunch lady. Harper was handed a tray and nodded a thanks to the lunch lady, following after Alex through the lunch room to the table infested with other kids.

Alex was interrupted from her humorous imitation of her history teacher by a tap on her shoulder. She turned her head, secretly hoping that it was Mike, but found Harper there instead. Harper said, with hand gestures of course, that she would be sitting at the table on the other side of the cafeteria where Zeke and Justin sat. Alex shrugged her shoulders and returned to the attention of her peers.

A girl with curly blonde hair named Hannah glared at Harper as she stalked away. "Alex, why do you hang out with that _freak_?"

"Harper may be a _freak_, but she is my best friend. I hang out with her because I love her weirdness. You will, too, at some point. She grows on you," Alex answered somewhat harshly.

Bobby, a guy with shaggy brown hair, snorted, "Yeah, like mold grows on year old cheese." Everyone at the table joined Bobby is his wheezy laughter. Alex dropped her gaze and studied her shapeless lunch as her cheeks grew hot. She had tried to convince her friends to accept Harper, but she was only ever answered with laughter. It didn't help that Harper always acted even weirder whenever she was around them. "Hey, just joking Alex," Bobby cooed. "You can't deny, though, that..."

Alex looked up from her tray, anger fresh in her eyes, "That she's like mold? You know what, I don't even know why I hang out with _you_!" Alex pushed away from the table forcefully and got up. "I'm going to sit with my friend."

Before she moved, however, a small voice called her from the table, "Wait, Alex! We're sorry. Really." Alex looked back at the red-head named Tish. "You should bring Harper to my party tonight. It'll be fun and we'll all get to know her. I promise." Alex smirked and placed her tray back down on the table. Sometimes playing a bluff was the best way to get what you want. Like Alex was going to sit at the same table as her brother.

"Thanks Tish, we'll definitely be there." Alex flashed a toothy grin at Tish, showing her teeth just to make sure no one made any objections. "So, this party, who's going to be there?"

Jared draped his arm over Tish's shoulder and said dreamily, "Everyone who's anyone. It's the biggest party of the year and it's going to be totally sick." He returned Alex's smile, getting the point across that Alex could not let Harper mess up the party.

Alex replied coolly, "Sweet." Lunch ended and the dreary school day continued on. Alex wasn't concerned, though; Her next class was her favorite. She spend the whole hour staring at the back of Mike's head, willing him to talk to her. Unfortunately, that never worked. Mike never spoke to her, never looked at her, probably didn't even know her name. _That will all change by the end of the party tonight_, Alex thought maniacally.

0000000000

**I'm sorry for the long wait and the incomplete chapter. I've had this much written for a long time, but haven't found the time to finish it, so I'm juts putting what I have written up. Like always: read and review. Tell me if you want me to write more. In the very least, I'll try to write an end to this chapter soon.**


End file.
